Stoneclaw
Stoneclaw is a brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, a white paw, has the tip of his tail white, and green eyes who was formerly a kittypet. Life Stoneclaw's parents are both unknown. His previous name was originally Freddy. He is well known to be quite friendly. Not much is known about Stoneclaw's past. While the twolegplace wasn't far away, as a kittypet, he gradually got more interested as he kept slipping out. Freddy, now Stoneclaw, was getting used to clan life rather well. He noticed Krestalfur seemed to like him, but acted like he didn't for a while. A couple moons later, she asked him to come for a walk and confessed she loved him, with him replying that he did as well. Not long after this Brokentalon made an attempt to kill her, who also caused the battle between MossClan and CaveClan. A few moons later, Flashfire, now Flashstar, became leader and chose Stoneclaw to be deputy. Shortly after, badgers began attacking the camp, one of them nearly breaking his hind leg, making him unable to use the leg for a while. Later on, Stoneclaw walks out of camp, followed by a stubborn apprentice. On this walk, a rustling sound is heard, and Stoneclaw's sister, Bea, leaps out. After a few minutes of talking, Bea leaves, Thrushpaw and Stoneclaw coming back, just in time to congradulate the newest warrior, Mistyflame. The leader calls for a clan meeting, and is appointed to a new apprentice, Redpaw. Taking the apprentice with him, Stoneclaw then shows the cat the territory. After smelling crowfood, the duo returns to camp. Taking Iceblizzard, Novastripe, and Badgerclaw, the cats went hunting for prey. Two moons passed, giving enough time for Stoneclaw's leg to heal. Asked by Flashstar to patrol the RoseClan border, he lets Bladefang train his apprentice for a while. Stoneclaw tells the leader of hi concern with Redpaw. Suggesting it was something Oakpaw said, they both agreed on talking to Redpaw when they returned. They met Redpaw and asked for him to come. When Redpaw tells them about Oakpaw threatening to kill him if he said anything about him killing Bluesky, Stoneclaw went to get Bladefang. When the cats came back, Flashstar asks both of them to train Redpaw. Flashstar asks the two warriors to sleep in the apprentices' den as well, in the event something was to go awry. After giving a break and letting him go to the fresh-kill pile, Stoneclaw and Bladefang talk about Redpaw. Not too long after, Stoneclaw is met by two MossClan cats being led by Redpaw, who were Tigerpaw and Splashfang. Telling Redpaw to go to the apprentices' den, Stoneclaw leads the two to Flashstar, who is told about Oakpaw stealing prey from RoseClan. After leading the cats back to the MossClan border, it's unanimous between the leader and deputy that they should get Oakpaw. The two wait by the border, basically being given Oakpaw by a cross Badgertail. Apologizing, the cats return to camp. Thinking of a punishment for Oakpaw, Stoneclaw is greeted by Soulkit. He asked if he needed anything, with a small "no" answering. Redpaw came bolting out of the apprentices' den and, stuttering, tells about a snake in his nest. Stoneclaw was only able to watch as Flashstar, although bitten, killed the snake. After that, Stoneclaw went to get Chillcloud and Oceanpaw. Later that rather eventful day, it was time for Willowpaw's warrior ceremony. Afterwards, with Redpaw practically screeching what he told him earlier, Oakpaw fled, to a place most Clan cats haven't been to; the farm. After the exhaustion and the disrespect when he got there, he saw Oakpaw killed by a mere bite from Saber, a mouse. Stoneclaw was practically attacked with the questions Redpaw asked, mostly of Oakpaw. Later that day, Iceblizzard has died, and Stoneclaw sat vigil for a while. Answering Soulkit about Snowpaw being part of the clan, he then wanted to see Redpaw's hunting skills. The two cats head out, ambushed by Snowpaw, who pretty much followed them. Knowing Redpaw's tail was two low, he waited to see if Redpaw would correct this mistake, which he eventually did. As they return, Stoneclaw is met by a rogue kit asking to join the clan, who was told to ask Flashstar about that. A few days later, Stoneclaw asks Redpaw to stay by the fresh-kill pile as he went to talk to Flashstar about his warrior ceremony. With both cats agreeing it's about time for his warrior ceremony, Flashstar asks Redpaw about it real quick. Stoneclaw then went towards the Tall Rock after a clan meeting was made. It ended with Redpaw becoming Redfire and thanking Stoneclaw for the training. Personality Stoneclaw has retained a rather nice, friendly personality throughout his life, despite all the things he's witnessed, most surprisingly the stupidity of some of the Clan cats. Despite this, however, he shifts to a more authoritive attitude when it's needed. Trivia *Stoneclaw is based off of PG's first cat, who was named Freddy. Category:CaveClan Cats Category:Toms Category:Icefern's Pages